baconcraftiafandomcom-20200214-history
UHC
WARNING: PAGE CONTAINS SPOILERS Ultra Hardcore is a PVP game where players spawn in a normal world, without health regen. Last player standing wins. Rules There is a basic set of rules: *No grace period *Health regeneration is disabled, golden apples and health potions are the only way to heal. *Health is shown when tab is pressed *Spawns are random inside a set World Border *Episodes stop at each 20 minute mark. *Upon death a participant is eliminated and must log out. *Regeneration potions and Strength II potions are banned. *Last man/team standing wins. *X-Ray is NOT ALLOWED. *At a determined time, all contestants must go to 0,0 to duke it out. UHC Records 'Baconcraftia UHC 1' First UHC. No leaving 1000 x 1000 block radius around 0,0. Both participants were in a Skype call together. First UHC for jdog_24 and kirbyattack48. Recorded on April 26, 2014. UHC lasted 49 minutes, 13 seconds (Iffy accuracy). Participants: 'Baconcraftia UHC 2' UHC 2 Was in a 1000 x 1000 block arena around 0,0. 3 of 4 participants were in a Skype call together. First UHC for NinjaChef27, blueberry48, and drumgod1997. dacachsa was initially going to participate, he is even seen in the 1st video, but had to pull out last second. Recorded on June 9, 2014. This UHC took 90 minutes, 47 seconds (ish, not possible accuracy due to Kirby forgetting to record on time (2ish minutes)) Participants: 'Baconcraftia UHC 3' Recorded on June 14, 2014. It was in a 800 x 800 block world around 0 , 0. First UHC for Cobalt1. Dakota6898 was going to participate but came late and was not able to make it. UHC 3 lasted 93 minutes, 44 seconds (Accuracy is iffy) Participants: Winners & Stats 'Winners' Season 1: jdog_24 Season 2: blueberry48 Season 3: kirbyattack48 'Most Wins' jdog_24: 1 Win (1') blueberry48: 1 Win ('2) kirbyattack48: 1 Win (3') ('Bold signifies alive for team win) 'Most Kills' Season 1: jdog_24 (1) Season 2: TNT (1), Lava (1), blueberry48 (1) Season 3: kirbyattack48 (3) 'First Death' Season 1: kirbyattack48 (49:13) Season 2: NinjaChef27 (1ish minutes) Season 3: Cobalt1 (44:22) 'Longest at Full Health' Season 1: jdog_24 (37:18) Season 2: blueberry48 (84:26) Season 3: drumgod1997 (19:29) 'First Player Kill' Season 1: jdog_24 Season 2: blueberry48 Season 3: kirbyattack48 'First Appearances' Season 1: jdog_24, kirbyattack48 Season 2: blueberry48, drumgod1997, NinjaChef27 Season 3: Cobalt1 'Most Total Kills' kirbyattack48: 3 Kills blueberry48: 1 Kill jdog_24: 1 Kill Lava: 1 Kill TNT: 1 Kill Zombie: 1 Kill 'Golden Apples' Season 1: 0 Season 2: 4 (blueberry48 (2), drumgod1997 (2)) Season 3: 2 (drumgod1997 (1), kirbyattack48 (1)) Most Damaging Forces This section may be inaccurate as not all Members record UHC. ACCURATE THROUGH SEASON 3 Will be changed at the end of each UHC When calculating this, any fire after falling into lava falls with lava damage. kirbyattack48: 27.5 Hearts Fall Damage: 17 Hearts Lava: 13 Hearts blueberry48: 9 Hearts jdog_24: 7.5 Hearts Skeleton: 7.5 Hearts Creeper: 7 Hearts Spider: 5.5 Hearts drumgod1997: 5 Hearts Witch: 4 Hearts TNT: 2 Hearts Zombie: 2 Hearts Lag: .5 Hearts Category:Events